


Feather of Lead, Bright Smoke, Cold Fire, Sick Health

by Marauderslove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderslove/pseuds/Marauderslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death leaves a heart ache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. Frikey one shot. WARNING: gay relationships, overdose, and character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather of Lead, Bright Smoke, Cold Fire, Sick Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this may look familiar to a lot of you but I am Marauderslove and I didn't steal it from MyChemicalRomance.com, Mibba.com, or Wattpad. I'm the same person! Enjoy

They say true love lasts forever that it's never forgotten nor destroyed, but mine was. You may mock me and say "than it wasn't true love" but your wrong. I know it was true, I know it was the truest love you would ever see. And that's why it crumbled at our feet, that's why you forgot me. Do you remember when we first met? I was 6 and you were 7, your brother was trying to convince you he was Batman and you were getting convinced, I had ran up to you and said, "Don't listen to him! I know Batman and he's not it!" You looked like you believed me which made your brother pout, "Aww come on Mikey! I am Batman!" But you shook your head and after that all three of us were best friends. Later we met Ray and even later started a band. Remember the night when Gerard almost overdosed and you were so scared, we were at the hospital and you were crying your eyes out, I was crying too but you were bawling. I held you in my arms and rocked us back and forth, that's when I knew I loved you. Remember when you confessed you loved me too, three years later? I had caught Jamia in bed with another man, I was at your apartment crying my eyes out and you just let me in and hugged me until I fell asleep in your arms, when I woke up an hour later I heard you whispering stuff in my ear. "I love you so much Frankie, Jamia doesn't deserve any pain you have because of her." "I love you too." I had whispered back, you looked so shocked. Like a deer caught on headlights. I kissed you and you kissed me and that was it, we were a couple. It was magic, it didnt take any effort at all, it was like I was made to be yours and you were made to be mine. Then three years later you started forgetting stuff, little stuff, not enough to worry anybody. But then you started forgetting big stuff like my name, or Gerard's. We got scared after that, I took you to the doctor and they said you had Alzheimer's. Alzheimer's at 33? But the doctor was right, your friends and family all helped make videos of important stuff, things that if you forgot it would be easy to jog your memory. And it worked for a while, but then one morning you woke up and started freaking out because you didn't know who I was or why I was in bed with you, nothing could make you remember, not me, not the videos, hell not even the tweets you posted of us! They recommended I put you in the hospital, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave you at the mercy of those people! But you just kept getting worse and worse, why did this have to happen? Everything was great! We were planning on marriage and adoption, the band was thinks about doing a reunion tour! Finally I had to give you to the hospital, you went kicking and screaming. It broke my heart seeing you sobbing and screaming for help, help I couldn't give you. Gerard wasn't much better, you were his little brother, his little Mikey Mouse but you don't remember that nick name do you? Of course you don't, you don't remember anything any more. I still love you Mikey, I always will, till death do us part, right? And that's why I have to let you go. Do you remember the night you died? The doctor scared you and you fell back and hit your head, the impact killing you instantly. I can't bear this pain anymore, everyone's worried about how I've been coming to your grave everyday for five years. But I've decided this is the last time, I'm not coming again, and I hope you can forgive me for that. How terrible it is to love something that death can touch...


End file.
